Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 2 = 2(x - 1)$
Distribute the $2$ in the $2(x - 1)$ term on the right. $y + 2 = {2x - 2}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $2$ from both sides. $y = 2x - 2 - 2$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = 2x - 4$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $2$ and a y-intercept of $-4$.